Halloween La Oscuridad del Alma
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Cuando todos pensaron que ya todo termino. Dos personas viviran la peor de sus pesadillas. Sin saber que son controlados, obligandolos a olvidar sus vidas y usarlos para darle conmienzo al fin de todo. Tercera y ultima entrega de mis fics de Halloween
1. Prologo

Prologo

Oscuridad, un mar de oscuridad, sin límites ni fronteras. Consumiendo todo rastro a su paso, sin forma alguna ni sentido. Lentamente parece tener forma, un mar de cabezas hechas de esa oscura materia, con ojos de un ámbar que congela el cuerpo al verlo, gritos de dolor y hambre se alzan al aire de un mundo sin vida, donde un sol naranja brilla en un cielo rojo junto a una luna negra.

Una Torre se alza a lo lejos, una torre de estructura bizarra que desafía toda ley de lógica y entendimiento. Extrañas y amorfas aves vuelan en círculos sobre la torre, solo para ver que son otras sombras, mezcla de forma humana y ave, sin ojos pero largas bocas como de serpientes con temibles lanzas.

En la cúspide de la gigantesca torre dos personas se miraban a los ojos, pero una miraba todo con extrañeza, sin comprender que hacía allí o quien era la persona frente a el, solo podía deducir que era una mujer por su forma y tamaño –No temas, pronto todo terminara y juntos. Todo será nuestro, para crearlo de nuevo a nuestra imagen— susurro la mujer para luego sonreír con crueldad, sus ojos ámbares cambiaron a un verde esmeralda y la oscuridad consumió todo.

Unos ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe más su dueño no se levanto de la cama, mirando el techo de madera bien tallada y el horrible candelabro de araña que colgaba en el techo desvió su mirada a su izquierda. Con tranquilidad dormía una mujer pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un suave y fino pelaje canela, una mujer lobo era la mujer a su lado, sonriendo con felicidad se acomodo para abrazarla teniendo cuidado de no oprimir su vientre el cual estaba ligeramente abultado.

Nunca pensó que él sería padre, ni que ella seguiría con él al saber su pasado pero ella estaba a su lado y pronto tendría un hijo, su sonrisa creció y un brillo de alegría apareció en sus oscuros ojos marrones. Dejando que el sueño volviera a apoderarse de su mente el Dragón Kage volvió a dormir, olvidando el extraño sueño que tuvo, sin saber que pronto su mundo cambiaría y el de alguien más.

En otro mundo, diferente en el que la pareja duerme una joven de ojos verdes despertaba agitada, el extraño sueño se repetía en su mente pero más la alta sombra de ojos oscuros y las espeluznantes palabras –¡Sucede algo Sakura-Chan?— pregunto una voz chillona mientras lo que parecía un muñeco de león salía volando de un cajón de mesa –Nada kero, una simple pesadilla. Lamento si te desperté— se disculpo la Card Master con una sonrisa y unas leves caricias al Guardián.

Pero para Kinomoto Sakura, sus propias palabras no mostraban seguridad, algo en su corazón le decía que todo estaba mal y que pronto algo cambiaria su vida. Algo que la marcaría para siempre.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Traición

El sonido del reloj junto con sus campanadas anunciaba el final de un día de clases, los jóvenes salían de sus aulas, algunos en grupos conversando entre sí, otros buscando a sus hermanos menores para regresar a sus hogares, pero dos jóvenes eran el centro de atención. Tanto para los hombres admirando sus hermosos cuerpos como para las mujeres envidiándolas –Te lo juro Tomoyo, esa maldita profesora la tiene contra mí— dijo enojada una joven de unos hermosos ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño claro. Caminando a su lado una joven tan hermosa como la primera o un poco más, de una suave piel pálida, ojos de color amatista y sedoso cabello negro trataba de calmar a su mejor amiga –Eso no es cierto Sakura, con todos nos dice algo— pero la joven de ojos verdes no parecía prestarle atención –Tal vez descubrió que fui yo la que le puso esa bomba de pegamento a su silla— dijo en un susurro.

Tomoyo solo suspiro cansada al escuchar eso –Pensé que acordamos que dejarías las bromas por un tiempo— dijo con una mirada seria y enojada –Tomoyo, es casi como pedirle al diablo que vuelva a ser un ángel, es ahora mi naturaleza gastar una broma de vez en cuando y agradece al cielo que me estoy conteniendo más de la cuenta— dijo Sakura deteniéndose y mirando seriamente a los ojos de la amatista.

Para la joven de cabello negro solo un suspiro pudo dejar escapar de su boca y labios. Muchas cosas habían cambiando en muy poco tiempo, la nueva Kinomoto Sakura ya no era esa niña asustadiza y tímida que usaba hermosos vestidos y trajes, ahora era una joven bromista que no dudaba usar su cuerpo para gastar las peores bromas posibles a los hombres incautos que caían en sus garras, junto con la extraña magia de la invocación de sombras. Pero había momentos en que pequeñas muestras de la antigua Sakura volvían a surgir a la luz –¿De nuevo pensando en mi antigua yo?— pregunto la joven de ojos verdes –Sabes que fue un cambio muy brusco para todos, aun es difícil asimilarlo del todo— respondió Tomoyo.

Sakura asintió ante las palabras de su prima segunda, pero sonrió para luego pasar su brazo y rodear la fina cintura de su amiga. Esta acción hizo sonrojar a la joven de ojos amatista –Pero por una parte te agrada mi nuevo yo— hablo en voz baja Sakura con una extraña sonrisa –Sakura— dijo en voz baja Tomoyo como en una súplica –Jajajaja vamos Tommy, no te pongas como yo cuando era más niña. Sabes bien que lo nuestro es solo un cariño de hermanas –Es difícil olvidar ese beso— susurro con una sonrisa Tomoyo –Ya encontraras a alguien que te dará muchos más y entre otras cosas— susurro con voz sensual la Card Master al odio de la joven. La reacción de la joven fue en darle un ligero empujón a la castaña y salir corriendo entre risas seguida de muy cerca por la agredida.

Sin saberlo, una sombra observaba todo movimiento de las dos jóvenes pero más centrado en la castaña que trataba de alcanzar a la pelinegra. Con una mirada de tristeza desapareció entre la multitud de la tarde.

)()()(

Angeles tocaba el leve abultado vientre de su hermana, tratando de sentir algo en el –No se moverá, aun es muy temprano para eso— dijo la loba morena con una leve sonrisa. Las dos hermanas estaban en la sala de la casa de Jack, la menor estaba arrodilla frente a la mayor tratando de sentir al bebe.

Kage miraba todo desde la entrada de la sala, una sonrisa surcaba por su cara al ver la escena –Debes estar muy feliz— susurro una voz detrás del dragón –Así es, aunque también tengo mucho miedo— dijo con una gran tristeza –En parte entiendo, ella una loba y tu un dragón pero dudo que sea solo eso ¿Verdad?— pregunto Jack Skelleton poniéndose al lado de Kage afreciendole una taza.

Kage asintió mientras tomaba la taza de la esquelética mano del Rey del Halloween –Por mi ser, esa criatura nacerá con mis poderes, con mi sangre y puede ser que nazca con mi maldición— susurro asustado –Habrá una forma de que seas mortal Kage además. Ni siquiera los mismos Dioses viven para siempre— dijo con calma Jack –Espero que sea cierto— dijo Kage tomando algo del extraño liquido de la taza para luego olvidarse de ellos cuando Skarlen lo llamaba con alegría –¡¡¡Kage!!! ¡¡¡Se movió!!! ¡¡¡Acaba de moverse!!!— el Dragón se acerco con rapidez a su pareja y se arrodillo a su lado, con su garra y cola trato de sentir el movimiento.

Jack sonrió al ver a la joven pareja disfrutar de esos momentos, pero algo lo hizo voltearse. Una extraña sensación martillaba su huesuda cabeza, algo los observaba a ellos. Lentamente volvió a mirar a los dos enamorados pero de su mente no podía sacar esa sensación. Una sensación de que algo ocurriría.

)()()(

Sakura se miraba a un espejo mientras sostenía algunas prendaras de ropa –Sabes muy bien que puedo diseñarte algo mejor que eso— dijo Tomoyo algo molesta –Lo sé y tienes un gigantesco armario lleno de ropa que ya no me queda y que tú no quieres botar o reutilizar la tela para algo más— dijo Sakura cambiando por otras prendras –No botare ninguno de esos vestidos ni los trajes. Son hermosos recuerdos— dijo Tomoyo seleccionando unas camisas –Tienes varios videos de mi con esos trajes Tomoyo ¿Oh acaso los usas para calentar tus noches?— pregunto con maldad la joven de ojos verdes. Al no recibir una respuesta se volteo para ver a una sonrojada Tomoyo que le daba la espalda –¡¡Lo haces!! ¡Y lo decía en broma!— dijo asombrada Sakura –¡¡Solo paso una vez!!— exclamo Tomoyo sumamente agitada cosa extraña en ella que siempre era la más calmada de las dos.

Después de un leve alboroto y de que casi las vetaran de la tienda, Sakura entro al mostrador de ropa con algunas prendas para probárselas, aunque era una tapadera para hacer algo más –¡Sucede algo Bankai?— pregunto con calma Sakura volteándose al espejo, pero no fue su reflejo el que vio, sino la imagen de su sombra con un semblante distraído –Has estado muy extraña estos días Bankai, me preocupas— dijo Sakura mirando a su sombra –No es nada Sakura, solamente me siento algo cansada— respondió Bankai desviando su mirada sutilmente.

Para la Card Master era obvio que su sombra le mentía pero no podía obligarla a decirle que le sucedía –Ok, cuando quieras contarme algo, aquí estoy. Además no es posible separarnos— dijo con una alegre sonrisa cosa que hizo que Bankai se encogiera un poco.

Ya con las compras hechas por las dos jóvenes, ambas salieron de la tienda hablando de algunos temas, pero Sakura se callo al ver por la vidriera el reflejo de un joven de extraños ojos, uno de color rojo y el otro de color ámbar. Se volteo de inmediato pero no lo ecnontro –¿Sucede algo Sakura?— pregunto Tomoyo –No Tommy, pensé que vi a alguien conocido. Nada más—susurro Sakura extrañada volteándose de nuevo a la vidriera como esperando verlo de nuevo.

El atardecer caía en el horizonte y con el algunos pétalos de flores, Sakura caminaba con sus bolsas en un brazo y con el otro revisaba su celular negro, iba distraída que no noto que Bankai salía del suelo –Sakura— la llamo la sombra. La ojiverde se volteo asombrada y asustada –¡¡Bankai!! No debes aparecer así. Alguien puede verte— dijo Sakura –Por favor. Perdóname— suplico con lágrimas la sombra para luego atacarla.

Sakura apenas pudo evitar la filosa espada clavándose en el lugar donde hace segundos ella estaba parada –Si esto es una broma Bankai no me está gustando para nada— dijo Sakura después de su salto e incorporarse lentamente –Lo siento, no quiero hacer esto, ninguno quiere hacerlo— dijo con gran dolor la sombra extrañando a la joven hasta que lo vio. Varias sombras salían del suelo y muros. Sakura respiraba con una leve agitación, no sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía porque todo esto ocurría –¿Por qué?— pregunto, era lo único que su mente y boca podían hacer.

Bankai cerró sus ojos mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos –Porque no tenemos otra opción, ríndete no queremos hacer esto— suplico la sombra –¿Hacer qué?— pregunto Sakura con temor –¡¡¡SAKURA!!!— el grito de su amiga la hizo voltearse bruscamente. Detrás del muro de sombras su familia, sus amigos más cercanos a ella, guardianes y novio eran presas de las terribles sombras. Los verdes ojos de la joven estaba abiertos hasta su máximo punto –Sabes lo que podemos hacer y no tienes idea de lo que aun podemos hacer. No nos obligues hacerlas con ellos— suplico de nuevo Bankai.

Lentamente Sakura se volteo, de sus ojos una mirada de infinito odio caía sobre su sombra al igual que sus lagrimas –Tu eres yo, eres mi amiga, parte de mi ser ¿Por qué?— pregunto de nuevo mientras las sombras bajo de sus pies empezaban a jalarla hacía la oscura materia –Porque no puedo negarme a las ordenes, porque parte de mi ser es una sombra y temo por mi existencia. Lo siento mucho Sakura— y con estas últimas palabras Kinomoto Sakura fue absorbida por las sombras y estas desaparecieron con ella.

)()()(

Kage sostenía por las muñecas una sombra que trataba de ahorcarlo –¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!! ¡¡¡¡USTEDES SON MI FAMILIA!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ ME ATACAN???!!!— pregunto entre enojado y asustado.

Solo hace unos pocos minutos, entrando a su hogar y dejar a su pareja descansado en la cama, algunas sombras salieron de las paredes, piso y techo atacándolo –Porque no podemos negarnos a las ordenes de nuestros señores— respondió una voz que hizo que las sombras se detuvieran y se movieran a los lados mostrando que frente a Kage un hombre joven llevando un kimono morado con flores blancas, de piel pálida y de ojos de diferente color pero eso no había hecho que el rostro de Kage mostrara pánico sino al ver la mano del joven transformada en una filosa espada de sombras, apuntando directamente al vientre de la loba –Déjala ir— dijo con lentitud Kage conteniendo su odio mas sus marcas doradas se volvían rojas –Lo hare cuando usted amo Kage venga con nosotros— dijo con gran calma el joven –Solo dime ¿Por qué?— pregunto con gran enojo –Lo sabrá cuando usted llegue a su destino—dijo sin alterarse mientras la sombras lentamente se tragaban al Dragón –¡¡¡KAGE!!!— grito aterrada Skarlen –Tranquila, volveré—dijo el Dragón antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Para Kage el mundo se volvió negro y blanco, todo objeto y ser en el mundo real era oscuro con líneas blancas, así era cuando el entraba en las sombras para moverse de un punto a otro, el no se movía sino que todo lo hacía, el tiempo y el espacio se doblaba y se unían para dar solo un paso. Pero ahora era diferente, tanto el cómo las líneas se movían a gran velocidad, sentía que caía al vació hasta que ya las líneas blancas eran irreconocibles.

En segundos que fueron minutos para Kage desapareció para dejarlo caer en cada libre desde el cielo al suelo. La mente de Kage aun no razonaba bien y lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a sus sombras para protegerse pero recordando lo que sucedió olvido esa idea de inmediato, el árido y muerto suelo se acercaba cada vez más y sin pensarlo saco sus alas.

Un grito de dolor salió de su boca, la velocidad a la que iba hizo que sus alas se doblaran y apenas pudieran frenar su caída hasta que paso, su cuerpo choco contra el duro suelo, pudo sentir como varios huesos de su cuerpo se rompían, como sus costillas se calvaban en sus órganos como filosas dagas, con dolor se volteo quedando boca arriba para luego dejar salir de su boca una explosión de su sangre que cubrió su cara pero aun así pudo ver un cielo rojo con un sol naranja y su lado una gran luna negra.

Antes de caer ante la oscuridad que lo llamaba, una borrosa figura se puso sobre el cómo llamando pero para él los sonidos ya no llegaban, solo pudo ver antes de cerrar sus ojos un resplandor verde "Sakura" fue su último pensamiento antes de morir.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Miedo

Se levanto de golpe mientras respiraba con agitación, pero el solo hecho de respirar le causaba un horrible dolor en el pecho. Allí su mente le hizo recordar el horrible momento de su muerte.

Por una vez en sus 2000 años de vida Kage agradeció por la maldición que lo acompañaba desde su nacimiento, noto que en su pecho tenía unas pocas vendas improvisadas con ropa y a su lado una débil fogata con pocas ramas, poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de caverna no muy profunda pero lo suficiente para esconderse pero la pregunta era esa ¿Esconderse de qué?

El sonido de pisadas lo alerto y trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor de su pecho y costillas lo hizo caer de rodillas, algo estaba mal, el debía ya estar recuperado pero no era así. El sonido de un jadeo y cosas cayendo hicieron que levantaran su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Frente a él estaba Sakura, su ropa rasgada y sucia al igual que su rostro, sin poder preguntar algo la joven de ojos verdes corrió a él y lo abrazo con fuerza aguantándose el dolor y tragándose los quejidos que debería salir de su boca –¡¡Estás vivo!! ¡No tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba! ¡¡Por dios podía ver tus costillas saliendo de tu espalda!!— exclamo aterrorizada la Card Master

Kage abrazo a la joven, estaba asustada cosa que muy pocas veces veían en ella desde hace algunos meses pero él tampoco podía negarlo, estaba asustado ante lo que pasaba –Estoy bien, no moriré tan fácil— dijo con calma para poder tranquilizarla –¡No vengas ahora con eso! Tu cuerpo no está curándose como debería— dijo Sakura soltándose para mirar directamente a la cara al dragón.

Kage suspiro sabiendo que nada que dijera podría negar eso –¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?— pregunto con calma –No lo sé. Ese maldito sol y luna no se han movido desde que llegue y te encontré— dijo la joven de ojos verdes con frustración y cansancio sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la cavernosa pared. Kage hizo lo mismo sentándose al lado de Sakura, sin decir ninguno alguna palabra.

Poco a poco el pequeño fuego empezó a apagarse, el dragón con su cola movió los pocos leños que pudo conseguir la joven y los coloco en el fuego avivando por un tiempo más las pequeñas llamas –¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?— pregunto Sakura bajando la cabeza mientras abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas –No lo sé, no entiendo que ha pasado pero algo es seguro. Sea donde estemos, algo me dice que este es el mundo donde ellos habitan— dijo Kage mientras empezaba a quitarse las vendas. Sakura levanto su cabeza mirando algo asombrada y aterrada al dragón –¿Realmente crees que este es su mundo?— pregunto –Sinceramente, no estoy seguro pero algo me dice que si lo es— dijo Kage parándose y extendiendo su garra para ayudar a Sakura.

La joven hechicera tomo la garra y con ella se apoyo para levantarse del frio y polvoriento suelo, ambos con una sola mirada asintieron y salieron de ese lugar, sin voltear atrás. Sin fijarse de los miles de ojos que entre las sombras surgían, observándolos en todo momento.

)()()(

Dos siluetas en el aire volaban por esas tierras áridas y muertas, Kage con sus seis alas pudo observar bien el lugar, era una tierra totalmente muerta con pocos árboles muertos, con grandes estructuras de piedras natural pero lo que le inquietaba era que todo era oscura, una tierra negra. Apartando su mirada del suelo, ladeo sus ojos para ver a su amiga, el rostro de la joven hechicera mostraba preocupación y tristeza.

Para Kage sabía que las palabras no servirían y menos ante lo sucedido a ambos, los dos traicionados por los seres en quienes más confiaban ya sea por diferentes motivos y también la preocupación de sus seres queridos. Pero ahora no podían distraerse, si sus pensamientos eran correctos ambos debían encontrar el modo para poder regresar y descubrir la verdad que se ocultaba en la oscuridad de las sombras.

Sakura no podía apartar de su mente los últimos momentos antes de llegar a ese mundo oscuro y extraño, el odio que consumía su corazón y alma al ver a la que pensó que era como su hermana traicionándola, amenazando a su familia y amigos ¿Pero habría una razón lógica ante esto? ¿Acaso Bankai no hacía esto por voluntad propia? Quería creer eso al ver sus lagrimas pero como poder creerlo.

Distraída en sus pensamientos no supo en qué momento Kage le gritaba para luego abrazarla con fuerza, atrapando sus alas de demonio para caer al suelo los dos. Por un momento el pensamiento de que el Dragón la traicionaba y este estaba detrás de todo esto carcomió su mente, pero olvido eso al levantar la cabeza mientras caían al suelo, al ver esa gigantesca sombra caminando por esa tierra muerta con calma mientras sostenía una hacha tan grande como él.

Para Sakura observar esa abominación estaba fuera de todo su pensamiento razonable, aun después de su corta vida como una hechicera. Esa cosa frente a ella no podía existir. Ni los gigantes que Lupin y Siruis le habían contado a ella podían alcanzar el tamaño de esa cosa.

Para Kage al ver esa cosa sabía que debían huir, le grito a su amiga pero esta no le prestó atención, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, abrazarla para luego dejarse caer en picada al suelo. El jamás pensó que una sombra podría alcanzar ese tamaño, había invocado sombras que podían igualar su tamaño incluso con su forma verdadera de dragón. Pero esto era una exageración. Al estar a pocos metros del suelo abrió sus alas para así volar al ras del suelo, con la velocidad ganada por la caída se alejaban a gran velocidad. Pero no la deseada al escuchar las estruendas pisadas de esa cosa.

Sakura se abrazaba al Dragón pero acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de este pudo verlo. El gigante había cambiando de dirección y ahora estaba detrás de ellos –¡¡¡Kage!!! ¡¡¡Nos está siguiendo!!!— exclamo aterrada Sakura.

Los dos dejaron de abrazarse y ambos volaban lo más rápido que podían, pero parecía no funcionar contra ese demonio que con unos simples pasos ya estaba alcanzándolos, ambos voltearon solo para ver como el gran gigante de sombras levantaba su hacha hasta alcanzar y traspasar las nubes para dejarla caer. Ninguno de los dos hablo ni grito, solo se separaron lo más rápido mientras la monstruosa arma caía al suelo. Esta parecía partir todo a su paso, el cielo, nubes y aire parecían cortarse a su fulminante paso hasta chocar contra la tierra.

Todo tembló como si el fin del mundo hubiera llegado mientras la tierra se partía en dos abriéndose hasta alcanzar un límite que ninguno de los dos pudo ver. Las ondas de choque los mando a volar con fuerza como si un tren los hubiera golpeado con todo su poder y velocidad.

El gigante estuvo quieto por un rato hasta que levanto su hacha, sin esfuerzo la saco de la tierra y empezó a caminar de nuevo, sin importarle lo que sucedió con la hechicera y el dragón. Ambos separados por una gran distancia, lastimados e inconscientes jamás vieron como la tierra se unía sola de nuevo, como si fuera una viscosa piel que se unían por medio de gigantescos tentáculos negros como una sombra.

Kage se levanto adolorido pero no tenía ninguna herida o hueso roto, sus alas estaban en perfecto estado pero se olvido de el mismo cuando no vio a su joven amiga –¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!— grito al viento en un intento de llamarla, grito varias veces sus nombre pero sin resultado alguno pero no se cansaba hasta que las suaves pisadas de alguien lo hicieron voltearse.

Grande y desagradable fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el joven que amenazo a su pareja –Tu— susurro Kage mientras las marcas doradas de su cuerpo lentamente se teñían de rojo –Enojarse no lo llevara a ningún lado amo Kage. Ahora usted está en una gran desventaja— susurro el joven mientras lentamente su piel desaparecía revelando la oscuridad real de su cuerpo.

Frente a Kage una sombra había tomado el lugar del joven, lo único que lo identifica como diferente era el ojo rojo que aun poseía –Por favor amo Kage, déjese llevar al final de su vida— dijo la sombra transformando de nuevo su mano en una espada –¿Tu y qué ejercito?— pregunto Kage mientras lentamente su cuerpo se transformaba en la oscura criatura que podía ser –Nosotros somos un ejército sin fin— respondió la sombra mientras del suelo miles y miles de sombras empezaban a salir del suelo.

Ante los rojos ojos de Kage, incontables sombras aparecían rodeándolo, de varias formas y cuerpos eran, tanto de mujeres, hombre y niños se levantaban con las más exóticas y extrañas armas.

La tierra temblo mientras una vez más el gigante aparecía pero este lucía diferente al primero ya que los dos largos cuernos que salían de su cabeza y que se doblaban hacia abajo terminando las puntas a la altura de su boca y su arma que era un descomunal mazo de guerra. Para Kage la impresión de ver esto hizo que perdiera su transformación, incluso para él era imposible vencer a tan cantidad de seres y sabiendo que eran las sombras que el invocaba en ayuda. Sabía que eran invencibles.

Lejos de allí, Sakura miraba horrorizada una vez más al gigante que los ataco, rodeada de millones de sombras deformes y grotescas, mezcla de animales y humanos o lo que ella podía pensar al ver sus deformadas formas. Frente a ella Bankai la miraba con tristeza –Solo ríndete Sakura, luchar es una opción que no tienes, al igual que escapar. Solo deja que tu vida acabe aquí— suplico acercándose mientras formaba entre sus manos una guadaña.

Humana y Dragón sabían que no podían hacer nada, pero ambos, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas miraran fijamente a los ojos a las sombras, sacando las únicas armas a su disposición. Garras y báculo se prepararon para lo inevitable. Aun separados por la gran distancia ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo –Vengan por mi— susurraron para lanzarse al ataque.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 4**

**Luz**

Los gritos de dolor, mezclándose con el terrible sonido de la carne siendo arrancada de sus huesos llenaban el aire de ese espantoso mundo. Más no importaba cuantos caían al suelo, estos se levantaban como si nada.

Kage respiraba con dificultad, sin detenerse un segundo en descansar, tratando de salir de esa trampa sin fin, rodeado por los seres que el considero más que sus invocaciones, su familia y amigos que lo acompañaron por más de 2000 años –Es inútil amo Kage, solo ríndase a lo inevitable— susurro la sombra que lo trajo a ese maldito mundo –Prefiero morir luchando que entregarme como un cobarde— escupió las palabras el dragón lanzando el "cadáver" de una sombra que le atravesó la garganta con su garra –Usted no puede morir— esas cuatro simple palabras alterando al dragón. Con un grito desgarrador, un grito salido de su alma torturada.

Lejos de allí, la sangre roja goteaba, escapaba de la dulce piel humana de la joven, Sakura se sostenía gracias solo a su terrible arma, las filosas hojas bañadas en sangre negra goteaban a su cuerpo, más sabia ella que la podían ganar con eso. Pero solo jugaban con ella, como un gato jugando con su presa –¡Vamos! ¡Termina de una buena vez!— grito cansada. Su sombra, su amiga y casi hermana miraba a la nada, ignorando sus palabras. Evitando como pudiera el cruel destino que debe cumplir.

Las sombras, aliados y amigos, sin cansarse, sin lastimarse saben que el fin debe llegar, saltando, arrastrándose por el suelo. Poco a poco atrapando a su víctima entre sus garras, sofocándolo, ellos saben que siente dolor, saben que no puede morir pero aun así. No pueden lastimarlo. Kage gritaba, tratando de liberarse de esa prisión de oscuridad, su rostro cubierto, su boca llenándose de sombras, ahogando sus gritos de dolor. Sus oscuros ojos viendo por última vez ese extraño cielo.

Sin suspirar, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, la extraña sombra de ojos diferentes asiente, uno a caído, el otro sigue pero pronto un destino similar ha de seguir, se voltea con calma, sin esperar que el milagro ocurra. En esa tierra, creado para la condena y el sufrimiento no ocurren esas cosas. Más nunca imagino eso.

Un destello, una explosión de luz, las sombras gritando de verdadero dolor, un haz de luz surcando el cielo, quemando la tierra oscura a su paso, sin saber por qué. Sin comprender como ha sucedido, contemplando el aterrador cielo, con su sol y luna monstruosas. Observa como el escenario cambia.

Sakura miraba sin esperanza alguna escapar, las sombras acercándose a ella, retrocediendo hasta un oscuro precipicio, sus verdes ojos elevándose al cielo, solo para encontrar cualquier ruta de escape bloqueada –Por favor ama, ríndete. Todo será más fácil así— suplico Bankai. Sakura sonríe, sus alas desaparecen como rosas al viento, su guadaña brilla para solo ser una llave.

Con delicadeza y gracia, la ata en su cuello, como alguien condenado esperando su ahorcamiento –Nada es fácil Bankai, y menos mi venganza cuando escape— susurro con calma Sakura saltando al vacio, sin ver como las sombras sonríen menos una, dejando que las lagrimas escapen de sus ojos.

La oscuridad de ese mundo, de ese foso sin fin la aterrorizaban pero debía ser fuerte y esperar, esperar el momento justo para volar, pero nunca espero ver en esa oscuridad la más grande y aterradora sonrisa, sus filosos colmillos abriéndose, mostrando una boca llena de filosas espadas esperando para clavarse en su cuerpo. El miedo no la dejo pensar, la agonía de saber que no volverá a verlos. Su mente simplemente se apago.

No pudo ver, no pudo sentir. ¿Así es la muerte? Se sentía cálida ¿Acaso sería su sangre escapando de su cuerpo, calentándola por última vez? ¿Era tanto el dolor que su mente ya no podía procesarlo? Con miedo abrió sus ojos, esperando que funcionaran. Grande fue su sorpresa en verse en los brazos de un rostro familiar pero a la vez diferente, una luz cubriendo su cuerpo como el suyo –Kage— susurro cansada, dejando por fin a su mente caer en el oscuro inconsciente.

Cuanto añoraba que fuera un mal sueño, cuanto deseaba despertar y verse en su cama, con Kero gritándole para que se levantara. Añoraba tener 10 años y sentirse segura en los brazos de su padre. Añoraba los cálidos besos de su madre. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, su mente despertando le hizo recordar el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo.

Débiles quejidos escapaban de su boca, quería gritar pero temía que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraran por el esfuerzo, ya había gritado mucho, ya no tenía ni las fuerzas de seguir hablando o de seguir consciente, una cálida mano se puso en su nuca, levantando gentilmente su cabeza, un brillo dorado la cegaba –bebe un poco Sakura— una voz familiar la llamaban, más no podía mover sus ojos, solo abrió su boca, confiada de esa voz.

Por su boca y garganta una fría corriente de agua viajaban, quemándola y a la vez aliviándola, con desespero y con fuerzas salidas de la nada, trato de apresurar el agua, pero con un suave y gentil movimiento, su salvador la detuvo –No te esfuerces, por ahora estamos a salvo. Descansa— susurro la voz y el sueño la atrapo lentamente, dándose el lujo de soñar.

Una vez más, la realidad la reclamaban, más su cuerpo ya poseía la fuerza para poder moverse, con dificultad logro ponerse de pie, la fría oscura tierra en las paredes le indico que era una cueva, pero por más absurdo que fuera, todo el lugar brillaba, pero no por rocas o por algo en la cueva, un brillo dorado se expandía por cada rincón y grita de ese lugar. Con pasos lentos camino al origen, a la fuente de esa luz que la bañaban, sus heridas poco a poco se cerraban, el frio en sus huesos huía como si algo lo persiguiera.

Llegando por fin lo vio, misma silueta, mismas alas, solo que su cuerpo era dorado, Kage se volteo para mirar a su amiga –brillante— fue lo único coherente que escapo de sus labios, haciendo que una débil sonrisa escapara del dragón –Recuerdo que tomaste esa apariencia cuando ella nos ataco por última vez pero, no brillabas tanto— dijo Sakura sentándose cerca de él –Si, era la primera vez que despertaba este poder y la razón de porque no lo pude mantener tanto tiempo— explico Kage –¿Donde estamos?— pregunto la ojiverde –En una de las tantas cuevas de este mundo, pero estamos a salvo, no notas que la tierra es normal aquí y no negra— ante eso Sakura se fijo en la tierra, era natural, estaba viva.

Con sus dedos la rozo, notando como respiraba, como creía algo dentro de ella –Todo está cubierto por sombras, todo este mundo es una gigantesca sombra Sakura, cubriendo y ahogando. Parece que la luz que sale de mi cuerpo las ahuyenta, las lastima— explico Kage –¿Cuanto crees poder mantenerla?— pregunto Sakura –no tengo idea— fue la corta y aterradora respuesta del dragón –Entonces hay que movernos, encontrar como escapar— dijo la hechicera levantándose del suelo.

Kage asintió, sus manos tocaron la pared, apoyándose en ella para no caer al suelo, Sakura lo noto, tratando de ayudarlo pero al igual que él, su cuerpo le fallaba las fuerzas. Entre los dos empezaron su camino. No fue largo ni tardaron mucho, pero para sus fatigados cuerpos si lo fue. El horrible cielo, junto a su sol y luna los saludaban una vez más, pero para Sakura algo nuevo se presentaba en ese horrible escenario. Como un nuevo actor para la siguiente parte de esa horrible obra –¿Eso es una torre?— pregunto extrañada y asombrada. Solo recibiendo una muda afirmación por parte de su compañero.

A lo lejos, una imponente Torre se alzaba, de una arquitectura entre lo extraño, deforme y grotesco, con gigantesco balcones con cascadas de sangre, extrañas criaturas volando en círculos sobre ella, mortíferas lanzas alzadas, desafiantes al cielo. Una estructura sacada de una horrible pesadilla.

Sakura no podía entender de donde pudo salir eso, no podía concebir idea alguna de quien o que la creo –¿Lo sientes verdad?— Sakura volteo su rostro –Algo en esa Torre nos llama— ante esas palabras no pudo negarlo. Algo la llamaba con fuerza, algo en su alma la arrastraba a esa estructura –hay que ir, arriesgarnos por el todo. Encontrar la forma de escapar. Ante esas palabras, el solo pudo asentir.

Abriendo sus alas, sujetando firmemente a su compañera, voló por los aires, hacia el destino que los llamaba, sin saber, ignorando las oscuras figuras. Sonriendo ante todo lo que sucedía. El escenario había cambiado pero el resultado. El final de esa obra estaba escrito y con ello. El destino de incontables cosas.


End file.
